Nightmare in the Woods
by Minna-de-de
Summary: Morgan and Reid are followed by a psychopath in the middle of the woods. But the situation isn't what it seems to be and soon Reid is in much more trouble than he was before. Rated M to be safe, will probably contain some torture, blood, ect. (But no character death!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! I haven't updated my other story in a while, but that's because I had no Wifi and then I went on vacation; the problem being that I can't write on "Let's Play" because it's on Google Drive. But I started writing this story instead. The idea just popped up in my head and I started writing, not sure if it's good or not. Tonight I'm going to upload two chapters to see how much response it gets. Thank you for your patience!**

 **Morgan's POV**

"Reid?" I hissed for the hundredth time, pain shooting through me when I tried to move. Looking down I wished I didn't. My leg was a bloody mess, but the disturbing thing was the shin where I could see something white standing out between the red. Nauseous I let my head fall back on the muddy ground, hopeless to get out without help.

"Yeah?" the meek reply made me jump and instantly regret the movement. Cursing I tried to see Reid but he had to be somewhere behind me out of my sight, so instead I asked: "Are you alright?"

"I think so and you?" his voice was barely a whisper; he had probably been unconscious and had just woken up.

"Fine, I guess… I think my leg is broken… I see bone", a new wave of pain gripped me and I gritted my teeth to stop myself from screaming. Somebody could hear us, _he_ could hear us.

"You see what?!" his shocked exclamation sounded much more awake, giving me hope that he wasn't badly injured.

"Bone… you know that white hard stuff that's in your body?" I couldn't help but chuckle as he gave an annoyed grunt at the comment.

"Morgan I know what bones are! Are you bleeding? I know stupid question, of course are you bleeding. Wait, I'll try to come to you." His panicked questions made me smile again, but I heard noises that indicated that he was serious with coming to me and a loud clang made me wince when I thought about _him._

"Be careful! If _he_ is close _he_ could hear you!" I didn't intend to make the reply sound so panicked, but I couldn't help but worry when I heard Reid making another noise.

"Don't worry I'll be quiet" he whispered. After more little noises and some curses that actually gave me reason to chuckle again, it seemed that Reid had freed himself from the broken wood that lay all around us and currently over me, stopping me from getting away.

"I'm under here, Reid. It should be a big pile of wood." I explained when it seemed like he was looking for me.

"You're under that? Wait… I'll see how I can come under there. Ah! Found you." Something moved over me and I blinked rapidly when light fell on my face. After several seconds I was finally able to get used to it and looked up; right into Reid's smiling and bloody face.

"Red fits you well." was the only thing I could think of and Reid scrunched up his brows in confusion before putting a slender hand to his face and giving a soft 'oh' of realization when it was covered in some blood.

"I didn't recognize the injury. But don't worry head wounds always bleed a lot, so it looks worse than it is. Actually there was a study in France in 2006 that proved that head wounds…" Ignoring his ramble I inspected him closer. His face was a mess. All of the right side was covered in blood from the head wound, but it was starting to dry and it seemed that it wasn't bleeding anymore. Beside that his skin was covered in little cuts and scratches, probably caused by the splinters coming from the wood. The clothes he had worn today were ruined. The brown vest was completely gone, the underlying blue shirt was torn, and part of it was missing at the left shoulder, exposing the light skin of it. His pants didn't look differently, on one side it had ripped open to the knee and was hanging awkwardly from Reid's leg. Other than that there was nothing that concerned me about him. However I worried about his mental state. His quick gestures and his rapid speaking indicated his nervousness, sweat was starting to be visible on his face and even when he tried to hide his fear with his smile I could see it in his wide brown eyes. I didn't judge him for it. I was as scared as he was with _him_ running loose.

"… As you can see your wound is more concerning than mine and I would suggest that we need to stop the blood flow. Right now I can't put pressure on it; I can't even see it because you are buried, but we need to care for it before I start digging you out. Which side is it?" His speech about statistic and facts about head wounds ended, stopping me from inspecting him further.

"The right leg." I mumbled and watched as he walked around the pile out of my sight. Suddenly I felt him move two pieces of wood, letting could air touch my right knee and I felt his two careful hands next as they tried to reach the injury, but there was still too much wood.

I heard him stand up again and next he was standing over me again, working on his pants while he spoke to me: "Well, it does look bad, but I can't really see much or reach it. For now I'll cut of the blood flow right over your knee." He showed a strip of his pants that he had ripped as explanation before continuing: "It will hurt, but I won't risk you bleeding out on me. After that I'll try to get you free from that and we'll find somewhere safe to hide, okay?" I appreciated that he shared his plan with me before doing anything and nodded in agreement. Just as he had disappeared out of view he came back; an apologetic look in his eyes and a piece of wood in his hands.

"It prevents you from hurting yourself and it'll help with the pain at least a little bit." Reid looked embarrassed as I just opened my mouth wordlessly and he placed the piece of wood there for me to bite on, I still felt nauseous and it didn't get better with the anticipation of pain. When I felt Reid wrapping the piece of cloth above my knees I prepared myself for the worst. It wasn't enough. I couldn't help but let out a muffled scream when Reid jerked his hands in different direction, efficiently tying a tight knot around my leg and stopping the blood flow. The pain was just like a stabbing cramp, working itself slowly up my leg all over my body; leaving me panting like I had run a marathon.

"…-gan! Morgan! Keep awake! You can't pass out!" Reid's urgent voice pulled me out of the painful fog in my mind.

"I'm okay, Reid… don't worry" My voice sounded slurred and it was still difficult to stay awake, but I just focused on Reid's face above my face and couldn't help but smile at how he slapped me softly to ensure that I kept my eyes open.

"If you fall asleep know I can't help you. I'm not going to carry you around, you are way too heavy." Reid's feigned seriousness, but I could see a spark of mischief in his eyes.

"Very funny. You probably couldn't even lift me, not to mention carrying me anywhere." I laughed as the slapping started again when I closed my eyes for a second.

"That's true. It seems like I'll have to leave you behind. I'm sorry, Morgan, it was nice to have known you." A grin was spread over his face, but the blood made it look more lunatic than friendly.

"What?!" I tried to look as shocked as possible and when Reid's expression turned to horror I knew it worked.

"No, Morgan! That was a joke. I would never leave you behind, you should know that. I… I didn't mean what I sa-"Reid rambled and only my laugh stopped his explanation, earning me more slaps.

My laugh was cut off by Reid's hand over my mouth as he jerked his head up, listening carefully into the night. From somewhere came a voice and steps could be heard on the muddy ground. It was _him._

Reid pulled his hands away quickly and looked at me with a terrified expression.

"Go, Reid! You can run away and hide." I hissed desperately, panic gripping me when the voice became louder.

"No! I won't leave you to him!" Reid hissed back, determination and fear in his eyes.

"Hide me under the wood, he won't find me. Now! Or he will kill us both!" I urged, soon it would be too late. Conflicted emotions crossed Reid's face, but he stood and began to arrange the pieces of wood back around me.

"Don't make a noise, no matter what happens. Promise me." Reid begged and I gave him a grim nod. The last thing I saw of him was his bloodied face, a look of fear in his eyes before he put the last piece back in place. I heard him running away and I tried to calm myself down, the steps now so close I wondered if _he_ had seen us.

" _Run, run, run the big and the small but they can't run fast enough Run, run, run I'll catch them no matter what Run, run, run It's the small one I want_ "

 _His_ mocking song sounded very close and a shiver ran down my spine when I saw _his_ boots through the wood. My heart was beating loudly against my chest and I was sure _he_ could hear it. I couldn't help but jerk together when _he_ let the heavy head of an axe fall on the ground next to me and it took all my restraints not to scream from the pain the movement caused in my leg; I hoped that _he_ hadn't heard me.

"Where did they go?" I sighed in relieve, _he_ hadn't seen or heard us. Suddenly _he_ started walking around the pile and stopped somewhere on my right side; the axe was dragged over the ground behind _him_ , making it look like a bad horror movie. I sucked in air when I realized that Reid hadn't covered my knee again. Could he see it? Would _he_ kill me with that axe when I was defenseless? When I was lucky _he_ would keep going, but then I would be stuck here. At least Reid did get away; he could find the team and get help. My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden scream coming from somewhere in the woods. Reid!

"It seems like my trap worked. Don't worry; your little 'Pretty Boy' will be back in a second, Agent Morgan." The chuckle coming from _the man_ seemed to be out of a nightmare and my blood froze when I heard _him_ say my name. The wood over my head was removed and this time I didn't stare into Reid's warm brown eyes, but into crazy- looking green ones.

"Well, hello there. How are you, Agent Morgan? Your leg looks pretty bad, but I'm sure it will be fine, at least when the wolves find your cadaver. Your friend won't be that lucky." _He_ just chuckled as he saw the anger burning through me like a fire and I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips.

"Not so angry, Agent Morgan; here comes your friend." Immediately I heard steps from somebody who was clearly running away, but what was Reid running away from? Loud barking answered my question and shortly after came Reid through the bushes, followed by three big dogs which yipped him in his calves to herd him like a sheep to their master. After reaching the pile I was buried under, he stumbled to the ground, landing ungracefully on the muddy ground.

"That's enough, Kosmo, Lava and Jazzle. I need him in one piece." Hearing the lovely word from their master the three dogs let go of the curled up person on the ground, wagging their tails happily as each of them was petted. I could only stare at the mess that was so close to me but yet unreachable for me and it was physically hurting to be unable to help my friend and brother.

"Reid!" I hissed while _the man_ was still occupied with his dogs, trying to convince Reid to focus on me. The brown eyes were wide and looked pleadingly at me, reminding me of my disability to do anything. Slowly Reid started to push himself up from the ground, slowly gaining back his strengths. 'Yes, that's it. Show him you haven't given up yet' I thought triumphantly.

"If I were you I wouldn't try to stand up." _The man_ suddenly warned, _his_ dogs already lying around him lazily and not concerned with their earlier prey anymore. "I don't like it when my dinner doesn't listen to me, so you should stay where you are." At the mention of being his dinner both Reid and I looked at _him_ with shock written all over our face. _This man_ was a psychopath; a psychopathic cannibal. Reid made the more or less wise decision to not listen to him and pushed himself up. There was a tense moment of silent as _the man_ shook his head disapprovingly before _he_ charged at Reid, _his_ axe thankfully lying where _he_ dropped it. With a swirl that was pretty admirable Reid managed to dodge the first attack, which caused _the man_ to stumble a little bit in the mud. Making me even prouder he attacked back by kicking _the man_ in the side with his long legs. Did the kid do karate? As _the man_ was not of Reid's concern for a moment he went for the axe, but as he got close to it one of the dogs jumped up growling and snapping at the hand that reached for _the man_ 's axe.

"Watch out!" My warning came too late and I watched as _the man_ stepped up from behind Reid and wrapped _his_ muscular arms around the thin man, making Reid yell in surprise. I watched him flail his legs in the air as _the man_ lifted him before throwing him on the ground. I shouted when _he_ delivered a few kicks to Reid's abdomen and stopped Reid's trashing with a strong punch to the face.

"Hey! Asshole! Fight somebody that's your size instead of being such a coward." I felt anger and adrenaline rising in me and it helped to push away the pain and darkness that crept over me. Ignoring me completely _the man_ sat on Reid's stomach and started to bind his hands with thick rope in front of him before continuing with Reid's long legs, which were now marked with angry red dog bites. "Leave him alone, bastard! He didn't do anything; please he is just a kid. Take me instead." I started to plead desperately as I watched Reid fighting the restraints weakly; he shot me one last panicked look before _the man_ first gripped the axe and then Reid's hair tightly to drag them after _him_. Reid let out a pained groan as his hair was twisted painfully and clawed at _the bulky man_ 's wrist to ease some of the pressure.

"Morgan! Help me!" Reid struggled against the iron-grip, but was ignored. My heart twisted painfully when the big brown eyes found mine again and showed fear I had never seen before. The wave of adrenaline was slowly wearing of and I started to feel the effects of my injury as it became harder to stay conscious. "Reid!" I shouted and struggled against my wooden prison with the rest of my strength. The last thing I recognized was one more desperate call from Reid and the nagging feeling of failing my little brother; then darkness surrounded me.

 **Please leave a review. Thank you ! :) :) :)**

 **PS: I have no idea for the title, it might change sooner or later ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**There goes chapter two. Have fun reading and please review :)**

 **Reid's POV**

I was in trouble; big trouble. My scalp was on fire from the hard grip and rough pulling on my hair, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't get free from _him._ I clawed at _his_ wrist like a drowning man, afraid of the pain that would come if I stopped supporting my hair, but I felt so much more defenseless and vulnerable being dragged away like that; I wasn't some damsel in distress. Well, maybe I was and I was sure that Morgan would be my knight in shining armor if he wasn't stuck under all the wood. I winced when I remembered his leg; it had looked really bad and I wasn't sure how much longer he would survive, even with the strap that I had used to cut off some of the blood flow. No, I had to stay positive, but I was afraid; I was afraid for Morgan and more than that I was afraid of _him._

Looking up I could only see _his_ back and the dirty shirt _he_ wore. The axe was slung loosely over _his_ shoulder and I could make out that it was covered in dried blood. Swallowing down the bile that rose at the sight of the monstrous weapon I looked away. I realized that the piles of woods were out of sight now and we moved through the dark forest; it seemed like _he_ knew exactly where to go despite the blackness that concealed most of the way. Where did he want to go anyway? Back to his shack had to be a few miles; I hope that he doesn't plan to drag me the whole way up there. Sighing I remembered the last 24 hours:

Morgan had convinced me to go out with him. I had actually felt really good because the last case had been a success and I hadn't had a nightmare for a very long time and going to the disco seemed like a good way to celebrate. But of course it didn't go the way we planned. Somehow we were drugged by either the man or a helper; he had probably watched us the whole night and managed to take us when we were under the influence of the drug. It ended with us being tied up in some dark shack, confused and shocked about our situation. Luckily the man seemed to underestimate me because he didn't tie the rope too tight so I could get me and Morgan free. Later we found Morgan's phone; even though it had no connection we took it with us hoping that Garcia would track us down. Then we had run.

With both of us being neither a scout nor a nature-lover it was a hopeless task to find the way out of here. We had spent most of the day walking in circles, hoping to find a way out or at least connection to call our team. All the while we were followed by this _psychopath_ ; twice _he_ got close to catching us again. The kidnapping and the fact that we had no weapons took a toll on us and we were defenseless, having no other choice but to run and hide. The last thing I remember is that we had planned to find a place to sleep because dawn had set in; however we were unlucky, again. I had started crossing a small wooden bridge when the first part collapsed under me. Morgan of course tried to help me, but he made the situation worse with his heavy build body, causing the bridge to break together completely. The fall wasn't even very high, but it still knocked both of us out cold and broke Morgan's leg. I had woken up from Morgan calling my name and a painful headache.

I was ripped from my thoughts as the man loosened the grip on my hair, only to pick me up and throw me over his shoulder like a bag of sand. Before I could struggle against the man's strong arms he threw me on the back of a pick-up truck that I hadn't seen yet. My head hit the rusty metal with a painful noise, forcing me to close my eyes because I only saw stars. Suddenly there were three more moving bodies next to me as the dogs also jumped on the back of the car. As I tried to sit up the biggest one growled and snapped at me. I curled up to protect my vulnerable front and couldn't help the shriek that escaped me when one of the others nudged at my back. Anger flared up when I heard the man chuckle at my helplessness, but I made the wise decision against moving.

"You shouldn't move. I haven't fed them yet and they can be very moody when they are hungry." With one last chuckle he closed the back and walked away. A second later I heard the engine start and felt as the car drove over an uneven street; shaking me and the dogs, even if they cared much less than I did. I jerked away when the car made a sharp turn and caused me to bump into one of the dogs, but I felt relieved when he didn't seem to care; no instead he crawled closer, searching for warmth and a good cuddle. Without noticing it I started petting him awkwardly with my bound hands and enjoyed the calming effect I had. But if I started moving more than that the dog gave a low growl as a warning. Soon I was surrounded by three warm and fuzzy bodies that all wanted to be petted and it all made the cold ride and the nagging feeling of fear a little bit better. Sighing I wondered if the man was serious when he talked about me being his dinner, the imagination made me nauseous and I hoped dearly that my team would come in time. Fighting down the panic at the thought of the worst I started working on the ropes holding my feet together, the dogs had fallen asleep and didn't seem to bother; this would be a problem their master would have to deal with. It actually worked and soon the rope loosened up. Happily I tried the same with my hands, but it wasn't as easy and soon I gave up trying; I could run with my hands tied, I only needed my legs free. One of the dogs moved and kicked me in his sleep, remembering me of the last time I tried to run and they found me. I won't come far with them hunting me down. An idea popped up in my head and I started working on it the rest of the ride, holding my breath in anticipation when the car stopped. I heard the door of the driver's side open and slam shut, dread creeping through me but I swallowed down the nervousness and prepared myself to run.

"I hope you had a comfortable ride. Must have been a little bumpy back there, but I'm sure you are fine." The mocking voice came closer and I held my breath when he started opening the back of the truck. As soon as I saw his face I kicked. In one swift motion I hit him in the nose and heard a satisfying crunch as the bone broke. He drew back, cursing loudly while holding his nose and trying to hold back the blood that ran all over his chin now. Using the chance I bolted out of my little prison, not looking back for a second. "Get him!" The man yelled at his dogs, but as he only heard whining he could see that they were bound together by the rope that I had gotten off my legs. I had just tied all of them to a little notch in the car to stop them from running after me. Again I heard loud cursing and then somebody sprinting after me. Well, now I didn't have three dogs but a very angry man hunting me; I wasn't sure if that was better. He was coming steadily closer as I worked my way through the bushes, but instead of giving up I pushed myself harder to the point where I was covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"You better stop now or you'll regret it, you little asshole!" His voice was closer than I imagined, still I didn't dare to look back. Suddenly I was pushed forward and both I and the man fell onto the muddy ground when he tackled me. I tried to wrestle out of his grip but he pushed me face forward in the dirt. Panicking as I couldn't breathe I slammed my elbow back and managed to hit something. The tight grip loosened a little bit and I was able to crawl away from him. Immediately he closed his thick hand around my ankle and pulled me back, but I started kicking wildly and after hearing him curse again I knew I had hit something. I pushed myself up and started running like my life depended on it; well it probably did but I didn't care because he was charging after me. I thought about how prey managed to flee from the claws of predators and I started taking sharp turns to get further away from him. After a while it started working as his cursing quieted down, but I was too afraid to take a breath. By know my lungs were burning and my legs ached from the strenuous run.

A bright light far away took me by surprise and I needed a moment to realize that it was a car. A car! There must be a street; there must be safety. Maybe it was my team. What if Garcia had managed to find us and they had already saved Morgan and were now looking for him. I didn't care that it was unrealistic; I wanted, no, I needed it to be true. Or it was at least a stranger who had a phone and could drive me to the next city. I ran a little bit faster to reach the street in time, even if it seemed like the man had lost me I couldn't be sure. Stepping on the street I was blinded by the sharp white light of the car that drove towards me with concerning speed. "Stop!" I yelled and waved my arms; I probably looked like a lunatic myself with all the blood and dirt covering my clothes and face. With screeching tires the car came to a stop and for a second I worried that the driver would turn around and drive away again. The light turned down and I saw that it couldn't be one of my team. The car was an expensive looking Audi and the shining black color was intimidating. The driver's door opened and out of it stepped a man.

He was tall and had broad shoulders; his posture reminded me of Hotch and the way he walked towards me indicated confidence. Other than that he wasn't at all like Hotch. He had short black hair with a little bit grey that was still styled impressively and gave him a more mature than old look. Even his three day beard looked sophisticated and was groomed to perfection. I guessed him to be about 45; a few wrinkles covered his face, but his sharp features made him an attractive man. However the most intriguing thing about him was his eyes. They were a piercing ice-blue color and had a predatory look in them. For a moment I was stunned and at a loss of words but when he stood in front of me I remembered my situation and started to explain in a more panicked way than I intended: "Sir, excuse me but I need your help. There is somebody after me. He is very dangerous and we need to call the police now. I think it's better if we go in your car, like I said the man-"I couldn't get further because the man put one of his fingers on my mouth and looked me directly in the eyes which successfully shut me up; even if I was more confused about his action than anything else. "You need to calm down." His voice was collected but decisive and when he put a firm but soothing hand on my shoulders I couldn't help but stand there totally bewildered. Didn't he understand the situation? The man could appear any second and kill us both. I tried to shake his hands off and step away, but he simply took a step with me. Something was wrong; my stomach clenched in apprehension and I couldn't shake off the feeling of dread. Too late I realized his hand disappearing in his noble suit before it came back holding a small black box. I pulled away when I heard a sizzling sound but couldn't escape as he smashed the taser in my stomach. I screamed in surprise when the electricity burned through my body, the power of it forcing me on my knees. The hand stayed on my shoulder and only then I realized the black gloves that protected them from getting shocked too.

"Shhhhhhhh. Don't scream" He hushed me all the while staying calm. He removed the taser, but I still gripped his upper arms that I had clawed at out of shock. I couldn't help but stare at him, out of breath as the last currents drove through me, unable to move an inch. We stayed in this awkward position for a while before he started straightening, leaving me kneeling on the hard ground. "Why did-"I started but a finger at my lips quieted me again and I just glared at him, still too weak to do anything. "I told you to be quiet. Now stay here." Nothing in his mimic changer, there was no anger or any other emotion, just overall calmness. It was offsetting that he acted like he hadn't just met me and tased me without obvious reasons. "Hey! There you are!" It was him. The psychopath I had been running from; I had almost forgotten about him. Panic flared up in me when I saw him coming towards us, but when I tried to get up I found myself unable because the hand on my shoulder was back and pushed me back on my knees. "The little asshole managed to escape me. Twice! I'm sorry for the inconvenience he caused you." They knew each other; at least it seemed that my kidnapper had no problem telling this stranger about me being his victim. "We arranged that you would kidnap him for me without leaving a trace and keep him unscarred till I would get him. Look at him, he is dirty and bloody. What happened, Luke?" The stranger's voice had a sudden dangerous tone to it, sending Goosebumps all over me. And apparently the man who kidnapped me was called Luke; interesting fact but nothing of my concern right now. It was more concerning that my kidnapping was all planned out; some kind of transaction, with me being the trading good. I wanted to input my opinion in the conversation but Luke beat me to it: "I didn't pay enough attention. They escaped and ran through the forest and it took some time to find them again. The head wound is his fault, they fell down a bridge that was clearly old, and they shouldn't have crossed it. Look, Mr. Devirus, I know it didn't go the way we planned but look you have him now. What more do you want? I can put a bow on him if you want, or do you prefer a dog collar?" I shuddered as Luke's voice turned smut at the mention of the dog collar, but apparently was Mr. Devirus unimpressed. He just stared daggers at Luke before continuing: "They? You brought another one in this? I only wanted him, captured and unscarred, and you ruined everything. We will probably have his whole team at our tail now because you couldn't do it quietly. No, you had to make a game out of it. That's not what I'm paying you for. I will take 5,000 off his price." 5,000? How much did he pay for me? "That's not fair, you can't do that. We made a deal. You'll regret it if you don't pay me the price we decided on." Luke had turned furious, taking a threatening step forward. "Do not come closer. I'll give you 15,000 Dollar, not a cent more." Mr. Devirus warned and his posture changed slightly. He hunched his shoulders and lowered his head, making his eyes pierce through Luke like icy daggers. "Oh I'm not so sure about that. What if I tell the FBI about you? The time with your little friend will be cut very short. I heard what they do in prison with guys like you." Luke walked slowly towards us, clenching and unclenching his fist. "I'm telling you for the last time: Do not come closer!" The cold voice sent shills down my back and I looked at Mr. Devirus. The man would even intimidate Hotch in that moment, hell even Morgan would respect him, but Luke seemed to be unimpressed; I knew that it was a big mistake. "Well and I'm telling you for the last time that I want all my money." Luke grinned and kept moving forward, he was only a few feet away from me. "Alright…" Mr. Devirus whole demeanor changed as if he had given up, but before I had realized what was happening a shot rang through the night, causing me to curl together in shock and protection. What had happened? Carefully I looked up, only to see Mr. Devirus holding a weapon, his calm expression already back in his face. He was pointing the gun at the place where just seconds ago Luke was standing, but was now empty. Looking to the ground I saw Luke's dead body, a puddle of blood slowly forming around it.

"I'm sorry that you had to see this, but this man endangered our future and this was the only solution." I looked speechlessly at the murderer in front of me. Did he just say sorry for murdering someone? What did he expect me to do? To say its fine and that I think we should continue to our future? I felt anger rising up in me; anger at the whole situation and anger at Mr. Devirus who seemed to be more of psychopath than Luke. I wanted to punch this idiot in his pretty face, but I was interrupted by him shaking his head: "Don't even think about attacking me, I'm the one who has the gun and the taser. And even if I won't shoot you I won't hold back with the taser. So, please do me a favor and go to the passenger side of my car." I only glared at him, but I knew he was right. He was in control of the situation and I couldn't do anything against it. Frustrated I started pushing myself up on shaking legs. He didn't make a move to help me when I stumbled; instead he put the safety back on the weapon and put it back in the holster at his waist. He continued with fishing the taser back out of his jacket to hold it ready in case I acted up in a way he would disapprove of. With slow steps I walked to the car door where he ordered me to open it and get in. Reluctantly I followed his order and made myself somehow comfortable in the leather seat. "Cuff yourself to the front of the seat." I looked to where he pointed the taser and saw what he meant. It was a chain that was connected somewhere under the seat. At the end of it were handcuffs. Picking them up I realized that it weren't the usual metal ones the police would use, but thick leather handcuffs which looked more to be out of some BDSM porn. The thought unsettled me but at another command from Mr. Devirus to put them on I started wrapping the hard leather around my thin wrists. When I finished I could lift my hands till my waist before the chain stopped them from going further. Apparently he was satisfied because he put away the taser and buckled me to the seat with the safety belt. Before going he searched through his pockets before pulling out two little locks. Fastening them to the handcuffs I saw that I couldn't open them on my own now. Without another word he shut my door and walked away. In the dim light of the car I watched him drag the dead body of Luke to the side of the road before covering it with a few loose bushes. It wouldn't hide the body for long, but I was sure that this wasn't a very busy road either. Sighing I wondered in what big mess I had gotten myself into. I tried pulling at the cuffs but I was sure that Mr. Devirus put a lot of preparation into them; they would never break.

"It won't work; I put some efforts into making them as secure as possible. You would need some time to loosen them." I flinched involuntarily as he suddenly sat next to me; I hadn't heard him come in. His gaze searched mine but I kept my head down, reluctant to do him the favor of showing him the fear in my eyes. "Don't worry; we will get this feisty spirit out of you."He chuckled and started the car. I couldn't help the shudder that ran down my spine at this comment. What were his plans? I looked out into the night, the trees running by as Mr. Devirus sped over the street way over the speed limit. "Mr. Devirus-"I started but was interrupted by a dismissive hand wave: "Please call me Matthias. Only my clients call me Mr. Devirus." I swallowed down a snide remark that I didn't care; my emotions really were on edge right now. "Alright… Matthias, what is your plan? You know that kidnapping a federal agent will lead to you to be sentenced to a life time in jail, especially after killing someone. Furthermore my team will be looking after me and they are all trained profilers." I spoke with confidence about my team and didn't like the way Matthias laughed at me: "I'll make sure that we won't be so easy to find." "Then what is it you planned?" My voice was getting angrier. He suddenly looked at me, his eyes had a dangerous glare to them in the darkness and the grin he wore was similar to that of a wolf:

"Well, Doctor. Tell me, how good is your Spanish?"

 **Well, that was chapter two. I hope you enjoy the story so far and thank you for reading it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Thank you for the great reviews, it's nice to get feedback. I didn't write warnings for the last chapters, so I should probably warn you now ^-^' Have fun reading :)**

 **Warnings: Torture, Language, possible non-con**

 **Reid's POV**

4 Hours later

I watched silently as we drove by the much slower cars; their bright lights fading quickly behind us. My eyes were heavy and it was hard not to close them, but it repulsed me to fall asleep. Not with Matthias next to me. Looking slightly to my left I watched his features that were barely visible in the darkness. His eyes were locked on the highway in concentration, but his body was relaxed and leaned back in the leather seat. I couldn't help but feel annoyed when I saw his mouth that, like the last four hours, was curved into a smirk, clearly showing off how confident and pleased he was about the situation. I kept watching him, looking for any signs of uncertainty or even guilt, but his expression never changed and I wondered if he ever noticed that I was watching him. A sudden force pushed me forward as Matthias pushed onto the breaks; only the safety belt prevented me from slamming into the dashboard. The yelp that escaped my throat was short lived when Matthias started laughing while continuing to drive; quickly regaining speed till we were as fast as before. Anger flashed through me as I understood that it had been a joke; a pretty bad joke to scare me.

"I'm sorry, but you were so fixated on me that I couldn't help myself but shock you a little bit." His explanation made me furious and I wished I could choke him till he stopped laughing. He only laughed more when he looked into my eyes which I tried to put as much anger into as I could. It felt ridiculous but I was angry at myself for staring at him for so long and at him for realizing it and using the chance he got. "Oh please stop pouting, Spencer." Matthias was still grinning at me like I was a child having a temper tantrum and it only fueled my anger. "It's Doctor Reid for you and your little joke could have gotten us killed. There are approximately 37,000 deaths caused by car accidents in a year in the US. Reckless Driving is number four on the list for the causes of car accidents. If you want to continue your 'adventure' I would recommend being more careful. The likelihood of the police pulling us over is 85% with you driving way faster than the speed limit allows. "My little lecture was regarded with another laugh from Matthias: "I think we're on first name basis, _Spencer_ ; you're not in the position to decide how I call you. About the driving I can only say that even if we get pulled over I never met a police officer that wasn't able to look away just one time for the right amount of money. Don't be afraid, my dear. My driving is excellent and this car could even drive itself if I wanted to." My face turned into a snarl at him calling me 'my dear' and I turned away, deciding to ignore him, it didn't matter what I said anyway.

Earlier I had tried to find out more about his plans, but he had dismissed every try and left me alone to think about his suggestive question: 'Well, Doctor. Tell me, how good is your Spanish?' It could only mean he wanted to leave the US. The thought frightened me, especially because there were so many possibilities where we could go and everyone of them lowered the chance of my team finding me. Spanish was the majority language in 21 sovereign states and several dependent territories; most of them in America, but there were also Spain in Europe and Equatorial Guinea in Africa. When asking him to which of these countries he planned to go he only answered that my suggestions were right and that he planned to go to one of them, which didn't answer my question at all. Never mind that it would be a overall difficult task to leave the US with me as a hostage, going to Europe or Africa would be more difficult because we would have to take a plane. To reach one of the other Spanish speaking countries in America wasn't that difficult if you had the right connections and enough money; both of which I was sure Matthias had. But that still left 19 possibilities and even then it was questionable how long he would want to stay at one place. I sighed hopelessly; my only good chance at escaping would be now while we were still in the US and it was also the only chance for my team to find me.

Thinking about my team forced me to remember the last time I saw Morgan. By now he would be dead because of his injury. If he had survived the blood loss then he would die of starvation and thirst soon. I had to shut my eyes to stop the tears that lingered behind my eyelids from falling down my cheeks; I wouldn't give Matthias the satisfaction to see me cry, even if it was for my friend, who I considered a brother. It was my fault that Morgan got involved in all of this. Hadn't I met with him only I would have been kidnapped by Luke and hadn't I crossed that bridge Morgan wouldn't have followed me and injured himself. I felt stupid and even if deep down I knew that it wasn't my fault I still blamed myself and couldn't help but hate myself for it. I was too weak. I shouldn't have left him alone, but try to free him. I should have fought harder against Luke or the dogs and I definitely shouldn't have listened to Matthias without fighting. The last thing angered me the most about myself. Nobody on my team would have gone with Matthias, at least not without fighting. But I had been so frightened from being chased by a psychopath just to run into the arms of another one and the electric shock had hurt so much that I was afraid of feeling the pain again. The fear had just paralyzed my rational thought and I had acted like on autopilot. Frustrated I looked down to the cuffs; no wonder I always got myself into such big trouble, I was just the easiest target. Morgan would have fought. This time I couldn't help a single tear to run down my right cheek; he couldn't be dead. What if Garcia reacted to our tries to contact her or the rest of the team? Morgan was strong; he could survive this, if not him who else could? I had to stay positive; Morgan would want me to. And he would want me to fight and he wouldn't like to see me crying and giving up. Determination gripped me and I made a promise to myself; I would fight, fight for Morgan.

"If you're thinking about how to escape I should warn you. You will regret it." Matthias ice cold voice ripped me from my thoughts and I stared at him, surprised about the sudden change in behavior. Even his confident smirk was gone, replaced by a slight frown. What had happened? Could he read my mind or what? Confused I wanted to ask why but he spoke first: "I saw how you cried. You thought about the other agent that was with you, weren't you? You might get stupid ideas to somehow help him; I just wanted to warn you not to." Anger flared trough me. What did he think? That I would not take the chance to help Morgan if I could? "I would take every chance I get to save my friend, you won't stop me." I snarled. Suddenly Matthias' smirk came back: "Every chance you get, huh? Let's see what we can do about that." Taken aback by the sudden mood change I frowned as I grew more suspicious by the minute. I hadn't realized that Matthias had left the highway, the sudden absence of car lights sent Goosebumps down my spine. What did he have planned now? Dread settled in my stomach when he left the road completely and stopped the car after a few feet. As he turned off all the lights I could still see his god damn smirk, now brighter than ever before. Without giving me a chance to ask what this was all about he got out of the car and surrounded it to my door. After opening it he started working on my cuffs and I felt how they started to loosen. This might be my chance, if I hit him hard enough I could run. We were still surrounded by thick forest, so it wouldn't be easy for him to find me. He suddenly gripped my wrist and pulled me out with a force that sent me flying to the ground that was covered in dirty leaves. Immediately I felt a weight on me and I started struggling as strong hands pinned my hand under the heavy body too, but it was cut short when Matthias hold the icy daggers of the taser to my neck.

"You're smarter than I thought, dear Spencer. I think you have gotten the idea not to run, otherwise it will end, well, let's say _electrifying_. Do you understand?" I only gave a nod as reply; I would take every chance I got to run. A smack to the back of my head and another 'Do you understand?' forced me to growl out a 'yes' through my gritted teeth. "Good boy."I had to hold myself together when Matthias started petting my hair in a loving way. "But I can't trust you, at least not yet." The excuse was followed by him shoving the taser into my side, my body responding with spasms and screams. It felt like years when the pain finally stopped and I couldn't help but lay there panting; it seemed like I had to remind my body how to breathe in and out. The weight on my back disappeared and even if my body wasn't really under my control I tried to crawl away. I heard a disapproving sound behind me; Matthias must have recognized my pitiful attempt to get away and soon felt a boot on my back pushing me down. "It seems like you don't really get it. You shouldn't run away, Spencer. See why I don't trust you? I don't think your body can handle more shocks, but I won't be afraid to use them if you act naughty. Now listen, I will make you a deal." His smooth voice never hinted any anger, but I was sure he wouldn't hold back with the taser; still I gave one last desperate try, but the boot on my back only pushed harder, making it difficult to get air into my lungs. Never paying me any attention Matthias continued: "I'll give you my phone and you are allowed to call one person. But let me make two things clear. First, you only have two minutes and you should use them wisely. If you tell that person where you are or with whom it will have great consequences. Second, no matter who you call they won't be able to trace this call, I made sure of that." I was confused. Why would he allow me to use a phone? He knew I would use it to help Morgan, didn't he? "What do you want in exchange for that?" I barely whispered, my throat was too dry to produce any satisfying sound. A chuckle erupted from Matthias and I could only imagine the smug smirk he wore right now. However, I didn't expect the request that followed shortly.

"I want a kiss."

"You want what? Hell, no! Why would I do that?"My shock overtook any logical thinking and I tried to get up, but the boot stayed unmoving in place.

"Alright, then you won't get the phone. That also means that the chance of your friend surviving just went down to zero." I was speechless as the boot left my back and Matthias started to walk away. I didn't have another choice, even if the idea to kiss him disgusted me. I hoped that my voice didn't shiver as I called after him: "Wait! I… I will do it… But only if you promise that I'll get the phone!" I sounded pathetic, but it was my only chance to help Morgan and probably his only chance to survive. Turning onto my back I saw that Matthias wore a bright grin and again I just wanted to punch it out of his face, but instead I started to rise on unsteady feet; Matthias watching me the whole time without helping me. When I was finally standing I was out of breath, dirt and sweat covering my body. "The kiss will be first." I hadn't expected it the other way around, but it still sent a wave of nausea over me and I started to walk towards him in small steps. "Just so you know. If you have any stupid ideas I still have the taser and believe me it will hurt you much more than me if you try to bite me." I couldn't help the growl that escaped my throat as he was right in front of me and put the taser against my stomach as a warning. His left hand caressed my face before it gripped my chin in a demanding way. My whole body tensed up in disbelieve and disgust over the situation; my eyes slamming shut in fear when he started to lean towards me. I didn't know what I had expected, but I was sure it wasn't the soft flesh that pressed against my lips, tasting salty and not the slightest bit disgusting; I probably expected him to taste as awful as his personality, but I knew that it was irrational. He looked like a pretty hygienic man and I was sure he kept good care of his teeth and mouth area. Still, the bile that rose proved that no matter how clean Matthias was, his kiss would make me feel dirty for the rest of my life and I had to fight against the urge to just push him away and run. But I thought of Morgan and how a little thing like a kiss could save him. The kiss itself was demanding and a little rough as expected from a dominant character like Matthias.

After what felt an eternity he pulled away, both of us out of breath; I was sure though that it was because of disgust for me and pleasure for him. His blue ice seemed to sparkle in the night and his tongue flickered over his lips; he looked like a predator that just ate his prey and I sure as hell felt like it. Shame forced me to look down, but I furiously swatted the hand away that suddenly stroked my hair; defiance coming back and I looked back up, meeting Matthias glance bravely. A sharp slap to my cheek was the respond to my action. I only grimaced and clenched my fists at the pain, proud that I didn't scream. Another slap followed shortly, this time hitting the other cheek. Again I didn't scream; I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of breaking me so quickly. "I won't allow your childish behavior and I want you to know that you will face punishment from now on if you act in a way that I disapprove of." His cold blue eyes seemed to stab right through me and I swallowed down the nervousness. "I have to make a call now, if you would excuse me." My voice was a mere snarl and I reached out my hand when he took out his phone and gave it to me. "I will be listening. Any hint to your whereabouts or about me and this deal will be history. You have two minutes." His dangerous tone made it clear that he wasn't joking and that I shouldn't argue; still I was desperately thinking how to give my team a hint, but first I had to decide who I would call. Making my choice quickly I typed the number, knowing it by heart, nervously listening to the ringing noise that seemed abnormally loud in the darkness.

 **Garcia's POV**

I had just fallen asleep on my couch next to Kevin after watching Doctor Who for five hours, when the annoying ringing of my phone ripped me from my dreams. Grumpily I sat up in the dark; there couldn't be a case. It was our free time and I had planned so many things, surprising my boys with cupcakes being one of them. Expecting Hotch's or JJ's number on the screen I was surprised to see an unknown caller, suddenly nervous about who it might be.

"Hello?" My voice was nervous and I didn't give my usual quirky answer when I pick up phones. A moment of silence was followed by a quiet "Garcia?" and it took me a moment to realize that it was Reid. Why was he calling and why did he sound so nervous? My alarm bells rang and I took a moment before I asked: "What do you need boy wonder? Did something happen?" He answered quickly, as if in a hurry: "Garcia, I need you to listen to me, I don't have much time, Garcia. Can you do that for me, Garcia?" Irritated by him saying my name so often I only nodded in response, till I realized that he couldn't see me. "Yes, boy wonder. Spit it out." "Alright, Garcia, I need you to trace Morgan's phone. He is in trouble, but I don't know where exactly he is. It was somewhere in the woods, near Interstate 95, so I think it was Prince William Forest Park. Do you know that park, Garcia? Please, you need to hurry, Garcia. Call the team and find him. I'm sorry that I can't help you more, but I have to go now. I'm so sorry, Garcia. Please find Morgan, Garcia." Before I could stop him from hanging up I heard the click that indicated that the call was over. I was too confused to do anything. Reid had sounded so weird and it scared me. Remembering his request and the things he said about Morgan seemed to shake me out of my haze and I jumped up; successfully waking up Kevin who had snored peacefully till now. Ignoring his complaining I pulled out my laptop and waited impatiently for it to start. As soon as I typed in the password I opened the program that let me trace the phones from my team members.

It searched ten minutes for Morgan's phone, before it found a signal, a very weak one, but it was better than nothing. "What is this all about?" Kevin asked who was still not really awake yet. "Not now, Kevin. I need to call my team. There is a problem with Reid and Morgan." Without giving him another glance I went to my room to change and call Hotch and the others. Whatever happened to my boys was bad and I couldn't help the dread that settled in my stomach as I called my boss.

 **Alright, this was chapter 3. I hoped you liked it. Sorry if make any mistakes, I looked up the Prince William Forest Park on Google Maps. It was close to Quantico so I thought it worked for my story. Bye, Minna-de-de :)**


End file.
